utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Desune Moralix
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:1" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| ALIAS: Mora (short version, this name is frequently used by her friends), Mooh (also a short version of her name, used by her friends as well). NAME INTERPRETATION: デス音 - Desu (katakana for "Death") Ne/Oto (kanji for "Sound"). モラリクス - Literally Morarikusu. It's the katakana for Moralix, which is her voicer's nickname. It has no specific point in japanese. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:2" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| TYPE: TEAMLOID MODEL: MR13 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:3" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENDER | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Female | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| ACT4: 'F#3～A#4 '''POWER: '''D3～G#6 '''SOFT: '''F#3～A#4 '''STRETCH: '''F#3～B5 '''CHANGE: '''B2～A#5 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 'Akarune Beru '(friend) 'Yoshine Mya (best friend and roommate) Shura Akira (good friend) Kuritan (friend) Hikaru Mikifly (friend) Amy Orenji '(friend) 'Namine Ritsu (idol and inspiration) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:4" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| AGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| 22 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| GENRE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Any | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'desune ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:5" | style="padding: 0.75pt; text-align: center;"|WEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'45kg' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| None | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| CREATOR | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MoralixHELL ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:6" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| HEIGHT | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| '''154cm | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MoralixHELL (click here to hear a sample) | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PICTURE LINK LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'DeviantART ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:7" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'9th July' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| LIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| Reading manga and watching anime, kicking her male friends' nuts, playing videogames, sleeping, singing, drawing indecent stuff. | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| YouTube ''' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:8" | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| '''01-10-2012 | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| DISLIKES | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"|'Being randomly touched by Rika in public, being humilliated, being bullied by her other personalities.' | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| SIGNATURE SONGS | style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| "Yuragi" (originally by niki ft. Lily) "-ERROR" (originally by niki ft. Lily) |- style="mso-yfti-irow:9;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | colspan="6" style="padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt"| PERSONALITY: She's a lazy otaku who loves drawing. She has MPD/DID : this means she can be 3 different people (whose names are Moralix, Razor and Moraw). She's usually nice with people but she's able to kill someone when she gets angry (even for stupid reasons). She has also the ability to turn into a wolf. That's why she has cat ears. |} Voicebank Downloads Normal Voicebanks: Click here to download Desune Moralix ACT3. not OTO'd. Replaced some phonemes. Click here to download Desune Moralix ACT4 Hiragana aliases, OTO'd. Totally Re-recorded Other Voicebanks: Append POWER - She sounds stronger and more powerful. Good for emotional highranged songs. Click here to download. encoded, Hiragana aliases, OTO'd, 2 pitches Append SOFT - She sounds softer, sweeter, cuter and younger. Good for midranged songs. Click here to download. encoded, Hiragana aliases, OTO'd STRETCH VCV''' '- She sounds strong and scream-ish. Uses slightly the same voice as POWER. Good for emotional highranged songs. Click here to download. encoded, Romaji and Hiragana aliases, OTO'd, 2 pitches CHANGE RENTAN - She sounds sweet and similar to her normal ACTs. Suits pretty much everything with the exception of extremely upbeat songs. Click here to download. encoded, Romaji and Hiragana aliases, OTO'd, 3 pitches SKYPE CVVC - She sounds strong, powerful and scream-ish yet sweet. Uses slightly the same voice as CHANGE. Good for emotional high-ranged songs. Click here to download. encoded, Hiragana aliases, OTO'd, 3 pitches '''Catchphrases' *''"殺してやる！"'' Translation: "I'LL KILL YOU!" Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebanks Category:TEAMLOIDS